Two Halves Of One
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: After Chases has been killed, they boys are faced with an invisible force that wants to destroy them and to get rid of it they need to call upon the power and set it free. The power attracted two other users that are said to help them. Reid wants to both kill and kiss her from the moment he met her, while Tyler cannot ignore her twin. Rated: M. Pairing: R/OC C/S T/OC R


**AN: Contains coarse language, sex related themes in the future and mild violence.**

**Happens AFTER Chase and Chase wasn't the fifth bloodline, he was from another covenant – Will be explain later on. There is no C/S YET and no P/K for the moment.**

"Do you wanna touch! Do you wanna touch! Do you wanna touch me there! Oh yeah!"

The voice of Joan Jett blasted through the car speakers, mixing with my own harsh voice as I sang as loud as I could while paying attention to the road. Not that I needed to, but I don't know what I would do if some idiot dented my Beau, I could fix it but the fact would remain that someone scratched or god forbid dented my cherry Corvette.

A vibration between my legs made me turn down the music and quiet down. Before you think anything, get your head out of the gutter, it's my phone ringing. I had to have it on vibrate or otherwise I wouldn't hear it with the music blasting so loud.

"This better be good, I was listening to Joan Jett." My tone annoyed.

That was a damn good song.

I hear laughter on the other side, a beautiful and full hearted laugh, followed by a chuckle in the back ground. "I missed you too twin."

"Ahh, so it's my dark side hmm? How can I help you on this spooky evening?"

Another laugh filled the speaker, "Yes, oh-benevolent one. It is a fine-"

"Guys! We don't have time for role play!" Sarah scolds on the other side in the background.

"Alright, alright. What's up?"

Ruby proceeded to tell me all that's happened. How the two of them were attacked by a group of four cloaked figures, how they found the Bishop house and the Putnam farm, how they found a spell book and finally how they know who the four figures are. The things I found interesting was the book which I wanted to get my hands on, and that, according to Ruby, the boys' eyes turned black when they used just like ours, but the different was they had a ring of fire before the blackness took over. We had a ring of what looked like white smoke. As she finished she asked me where I am and how long I'll be.

A rumbling sound filled the air and I heard Sarah moan about the car breaking and Ruby saying she liked to do some things mundane style.

I let my eyes glow and then answered, "I'm like a few miles or so away from you, give me two minutes?"

"Good, as you heard the car broke so we'll need a lift."

I tossed my iPhone on the passenger seat and sped down the road towards her pickup; I arrived a minute later and pulled the car to a skidding stop a few meters in front. Getting out of the car and stretching my muscles, I was about to check my outfit if it looked okay but the look of shock in Ruby's eyes made me stop.

I was about to ask what's wrong, "Where?" She asked before I could get the words out.

What?

I followed her line of sight and saw a cloaked figure pointing towards the crown of the trees, where Sarah was softly floating vertically between two of them about twenty meters off the ground.

My blood sizzled.

"You put a spell on an innocent human being to get to me?" She asked the boy who pointed at the same time as I stepped to her side, energy lightning my hands on fire as my fingers curled in anger.

"There are questions you need to answer..." He said then looked to me, "Who is that?" he asked.

"None of your goddamned business!" I answered for myself; they were really using up most of my patience, that is if I had any.

"Let her go!" Ruby shouted. The guy had the decency to repeat something similar to before and Ruby told him to piss off before taking measured steps towards Sarah.

"You can't break my spell," he actually had the decency to laugh! "Not without finding the right one."

"Maybe so." I answered looking straight at him, "But I can, and will, break you to free her. Don't you know that your spell will perish along with you?" I threaten when I saw the other three closing in on Ruby and Sarah.

"Time to go home," she said and looked back to me.

I thought of having the spell broken and soon Sarah drifted down to the ground where Ruby touched her forehead, waking her up almost as if she were leaving a trance. I heard Sarah ask what happened, Ruby lead her towards me and as soon as she saw me, her eyes filled with fear. Not because she was scared of me, but because she realized that something had happened; I wasn't here before when she was conscious.

"How did...?" The same guy asked when the two most important people in my life walked past him.

"I've told you, you won't beat me, especially now that she's here."

By that she meant me. Sarah made it to me and was about to jump on me when I gave her a light shake in a 'no' with my eyes, we don't want them knowing more than they already know. Understanding crossed her blue-grey eyes and she got into the back seat silently. They know nothing of me, and it's always beneficial to not have you enemies know anything, the less they know the better for us.

I looked to my car and I felt my eyes heat up briefly as they flashed for a second while the car found its own way back to the parking lot to the motel the girls were staying at. I'd be damned if I let my Beau get harmed by these idiots. I turned back to the situation at hand; Ruby was just finishing her little speech about Sarah and how they shouldn't have started something they won't be able to finish, basically asking for a fight.

Actually a fight right now wouldn't be so bad, I've been in need of a good work out for days now, but the only problem about it taking place right now would be Sarah. She could get hurt by them as a way of getting to us, unfortunately they've seen that Ruby and I care deeply for the blonde girl.

"We don't want to fight you; we just want to know who you are."

Stupid spoilsport.

"I'm Ruby Pierce. There, happy now?"

"I didn't ask for your name. I asked who you were." The leader said.

This time I answered, "What?" While my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, talk about being abstract. That made no sense, who else could she be? When you ask who someone is, that usually means their names, right.

The leader looked at me for a second and then turned his attention back to Ruby. Asshole. "Why did you come here?"

She answered again but he called her on her bullshit, literally. I don't blame the guy, clearly we didn't come here to fucking sightsee, it's Ipswich and besides the cliffs, there is nothing to see here. Another sentence later from my twin she tried getting into the car, and he slammed it before she could fully open the door, I could see the smoke start to come out of her ears, figuratively speaking.

I decided to get into the car myself, she can deal with them for now and I can hunt them later. That thought sent exciting waves throughout my body, to hunt the hunter, I should feel bad but I just shrug my shoulder at the absurd idea.

The only thing I was missing was popcorn for the show; I didn't even need 3D glasses. Haha.

Ruby sent three shock waves at them and speed us to the motel they've stayed at so far. When we got back, everything electric in the room and probably the whole motel was flicking on and off, our energy was interfering with it. Too much power in such a small space was begging to be released, seductively purring and stroking inside me to let it go.

I hugged Sarah for a few short seconds and then grabbed Ruby's arm, dragging her to the door. "Let's go." I say, opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To let off some steam."

"How?" Concerned Sarah asked, slightly scared.

"By finding them."

Ruby pulled away and went to grab a thick, dusty book from the nightstand by her bed, "if they see me take this, they'll have no reason to come here and you should be safe." She explained as the door to the room flew open.

"…And what about the two of you?" Sarah asked.

Ruby was already out the door, too late to answer the question. "Sarah, darlin', do I look like I'm in the mood to take shit? No need to be worried about Ruby or me." My dead calm voice shocked her and she took a step back. She understood the situation and knew of my wrath, especially when it came to family. Sarah was family.

I heard the car start and go with the squawk of tires; I let out a sigh and shuck my head. Ever the rational one.

"See you soon, stay inside." I say and teleport to Ruby.

The nutcase is already starting a full blown storm. Rain and ice the size of small potatoes hit everywhere around me, lighting stroked the earth as if Zeus himself let loose and the ground trembled. The sounds produced were deafening, probably could be heard from miles away.

"You need to stop," the same ego-filled voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the four figures again; he was talking to my twin. "Why should she? It is your fault, isn't it?" I ask, my eyes black and hot to hold me to the ground and make sure I'm kept untouchable by them and the chaos around us.

I flung my head to the side slightly, making him fly and hit one of the trees.

"Stop! Ruby! Both of you!" A stern voice shouted, "You have to stop, or you will expose us all." I looked at Ruby and was her relaxing and the ground stopped shaking. "The rest too." He said pointing to the sky.

It all stopped.

One of them moved towards her again, the one I hit and this time it was me who shuck the ground threateningly.

"Stop, it's you that making the other angry!" Another, more mature voice said.

The figure stopped like a freeze frame and I stopped my manipulation. The sucker better know the do's and the don'ts because right now all the had was the don'ts.

"Leave me and my friends alone." Ruby snarled at the quartet.

"Leave this town! We don't need your kind here. You're not welcome!"

"Our kind?"

"Return to which ever coven you've come from, and do not return here. You two are reckless and risk exposing us all.." He almost shouted his words at us.

"We're not in a coven."

Ruby and I kept on answering together, what the hell do they mean? I'm confused and the questioning gaze of my twin tells me that she is too. We never even knew there were others like us out there.

"I suppose you're going to try and tell us that you've had these powers since you've been born." The same stern voice kept on asking, clearly the leader now and not the cheeky one.

"Since we were thirteen actually."

"How did you get them? What did you mess with?"

"Hey, hang on." I asked and Ruby continued.

"We didn't ask for this, these powers. We weren't lucky enough to have chosen this. We have never exposed our power-"

"And we never would." I cut in, helping with our twin connection.

"Maybe if you asked, and got to know me. Us. Instead of attacking-"

"And assuming things, you would have realized that-"

We're not a threat to you; we were only trying to protect ourselves since you attacked us first." Ruby finished and shot me a quick grin.

Yup, our connection scares people but we rock it. Who cares about people that judge by the cover? The two of us have seen enough to know that judging or stereotyping anyone doesn't do any good.

None of them spoke.

I can't tell if it's the way we spoke or what we said. A longer moment passes and Ruby gets annoyed again and speeds away in the car, leaving me with the four boys.

I look at each figure slowly, contemplating what I should do, if anything. "What? Not so tough now?" The cheeky one I flung asked.

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head at his decency. "Well boys, I'd say it was nice meeting you, but let's face it - it wasn't. Now, be good and leave us." With that said I appear at the motel.

I drop my body as soon as possible on the twin bed that Ruby occupied currently, let out a huff and just laid on it motionless. I needed to get my head around what's happened in my life recently and my body was beyond exhausted.

Ruby filled Sarah in on what went down with her there and then later with just me. I stayed silent. I didn't like to admit it but teleporting took quite a lot of energy from me, especially when I'm doing it by myself, if Ruby and I join powers then its better – a little less tiring. What I still haven't figured out is why only I can do it? Granted, not often and not long distances, not at all with other people, but shouldn't she be able to do it too? Maybe our power is divided because we're twins, because I'm the older twin?

"If we ever meet them again, I want revenge." Sarah seethed, pacing around the room. "I mean it, Ruby. I don't ask you for much. Who the hell do they think they are? I've done nothing to them! Nor have you," she'd intend to Ruby, "or you!" And she pointed to me. "You two can at least defend yourselves, what chance do I have?"

Ruby laughed at her earnestness and a light smile graced my lips, "okay, we'll get them back." She answered.

"And I'll pretend that you asked me for it too cause I really just want to hit that ego-filled asshole." I broke in, sitting up. "I don't even know the guy, or seen his face, but I already know I don't like his attitude."

The two of them burst out laughing, this time at my eagerness for violence. "Good. God, I've missed you and the witty fifty cents you always have to put in..." Sarah said, coming to sit by me and hug me. "But how did you guys find the right spell?" She pulled back asking.

"We didn't."

"I don't understand."

"Neither to do I," I said looking at Ruby, "we connected and thought to get you down and it worked."

"Is that normal?"

"No." Ruby answered this time, moving one to chairs to sit in front of us, "neither of us knows how it happened, we're just glad it did."

"Well, so am I."

"Sarah, I could swear that I heard Caleb's and Pogue's voices."

"That's the two guys out of the four you told me about, right?" I ask just to make sure I was following. Ruby nods to confirm, "Right. I need to go and get a room from the chick at the front desk, anyway. I'll stop by in the morning okay? I'm knackered, thanks to you driving off all the time." I point a half-hearted glare at Ruby, who sends me an apologetic look. "I'll pop in at, let's say 10?"

"Yeah sure, we'll see you then. Be careful."

I hugged the two again and went out.

**AN: Another piece I've had lying around the computer but never uploaded it. What do you think?**

**E Xoxo**


End file.
